Owen Pea
Owen Pea 'he/him, son of the Prince in ''The Princess and the Pea, is a Royal at Ever After High. Quite annoying to many Loved by many, he is a hexellent student with high curricular academic skills that he's rather fond of. He enjoys reading many mystery novels and believes that is where he gets his talented sarcasm from. Owen would describe himself as ingenious, laid back, dashing, and quite likable. There is never an end to his continuous sentences. His roommate is the childish rebel, Flynn Pan. Owen has a taste for exotic terms to indicate his sense of knowledge and he's quite the poet. Character Personality Owen is quite frank and uses his words eloquently. When writing, he never uses exclamation points. He believes it adds to much realism to his relaxed, calm aura. As a Royal, he accepts to follow his chosen destiny and become king of his kingdom. Of course, he is planning to become an aspiring actor later in his golden years. Owen has signed the Storybook of Legends, however he begins to doubt his destined Princess if she is his true love. Owen has fallen in love with Eden Fairy, a neutral who has a mind for knowledge. They have both slowly fell in love, and Owen is beginning to question his destiny as the next Prince Pea. Although his demeanor is most often sophisticated and composed, when he's around people he feels slightly more comfortable with, he seems to be more sensitive and comprehensive. Only when he's with his friends close acquaintances, he can open up and possibly be less condescending than usual. He likes to keep his "golden" reputation shining, though, and by his logic, having unrefined friends would dent it. Owen believes tears are a way of healing, while his sister believes crying is nothing more than a burden. Formerly ridiculed as a "crybaby" growing up, Owen has experience in feeling ashamed of his vulnerability. As one can already deduce, words speak volumes to Owen. He was criticized by his father with words. He was bullied by past friends it's words. Yet, he was comforted when he needed it the most by his sister with words. Words have been a savior and a horror, and yet, Owen believes that is the reason to why they are his stability. Owen is less aware of when to act serious than others, but when it comes to dire moments pertaining to his sister, he becomes insanely empathetic. Owen has a slight lisp whenever he talks, and he absolutely abhors it. This is why he tends to choose writing over speaking. He has always disliked his voice, one of his few hidden insecurities which will forever haunt him. Appearance Owen has glazed, golden, curly hair with dark skin. His hair color matches that of his earrings, an accessory that he likes to tie to his story as representing the infamous pea. He has hazel eyes that withhold a demonous stare. He has a tall thin physique that he doesn't bother using for sports such as the bookball game. He wears a teal green crown with a blue/green casual outfit as a regular clothing choice. He always carries his ragged brown case that's stuffed with textbooks, encyclopedias, planners, random papers, and all his academic belongings in one small case. Owen was at first shorter than Olive until they both turned fifteen. Owen likes to believe that it was his superiority that aided in his growth, while Olive thinks it was just bitter stubborness. Interests As a hobby, Owen enjoys correcting one's incorrect grammar usage. "Being right is a wonderful feeling," - Owen Pea at age three. He also likes to socialize with his teachers and adores the rewards he receives for his hexcellent knowledge. Other than academics, Owen does like to take walks in the woods and rest under a tall redwood tree and for once exist without a purpose. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Princess and the Pea Relationships Family '''Father Owen's father was a light-hearted king who wasn't the best example. Owen grew up in a castle and practiced sword fighting everyday. He had learned the necessary skills of a noble on how to rule a kingdom properly, and the skills of a true knight who would train day and night to perfect fencing from his father's leadership. His father would always be there for him, but their relationship isn't strong. There is a lack of trust that creates a barrier between them. Mother Owen's biological mother was a woman who had originally married his father before The Princess and the Pea tale began. Heidi Vesper, a local ghostwriter in his father's kingdom, eloped with the prince at a young age. She died while giving birth to Owen, which has forever left an irreplaceable hole in his heart. Such knowledge and time with his mother lost. His father has mentioned her very few times, once describing her as having the essence of a child. Stepmother Owen would most definitely not label his stepmother as "evil", as most common stepmothers in the fairytale world are. With his stepmother, who is also the biological mother of Olive Pea, Owen finds more pride in his destiny than viewing it from his father's perspective. In his opinion, the reality of the story is that the true princess was the genuine hero who displayed legitimate bravery. His stepmother is more of a role model to him than his father could ever be. Olive Pea Princess Olive Pea, Owen's stepsister and destined true love, holds a significant role in his life other than their shared story. Growing up together after their parents' wed had given them both the chance to somehow fall in love, though it only resulted in Owen and Olive becoming quite fond of each other as siblings. They have both agreed that they are not destined lovers, although they still desire their stories to occur. Olive has always been the brighter light for him throughout his childhood. He prefers calling her his half-sister more than his stepsister. Friends As already mentioned, Owen rarely calls anyone his "friend". Of course, his closest acquaintances would be Flynn Pan, Princess Olive Pea, and Eden Fairy. Flynn Pan This shall soon be added. Romance Owen and Eden Fairy have fallen in love with each other and are semi-dating. They are both fully aware of each other's feelings and go on a few dates now and then. Their favorite place to hang out is the library. The best part is they can enjoy spending time with each other without saying a word. Owen and Eden first met when they were kids. Owen had been visiting Princess Olive Pea's kingdom and Eden had been in the castle. Over time, they fell in love and Owen was first to confess when Eden was trapped in a cave she accidently locked herself in. He was able to save her, but before then, they talked to each other between the wall and Owen confessed. They aren't quite sure how Headmaster Grimm feels about a Royal and a Neutral from two different stories dating, but after Raven Queen released the Storybook of Legends, they became more open to expressing their relationship. Pet Owen likes to joke around and say that his roommate, Flynn Pan, is his pet. However, Owen does not currently own an animal or mystical creature of sorts. Quotes Trivia * Owen's full name is Owen Dylan Pea, Owen meaning noble, Dylan meaning tide, flow, pertaining to the rainy storm in his fairytale, and Pea being the infamous vegetable in his story. * Owen's birthday is November 24, making him a Sagittarius. * His favorite food is blueberry pie. Gallery FairyPrince.jpg|Fairy Prince OwenOliveEden.jpg|Owen's childhood "friends" OwenandFlynn.jpg|...I wanted to see them in dresses and I regret nothing (Owen & Flynn) Owen Defined.JPG|Words speak volumes. Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:The Princess and the Pea Category:Demiromantic